Sapin et étoile de Noël
by Peluchette
Summary: /YooSu/  JunSu veut absolument faire son sapin de noël mais YooChun n'a pas l'air du même avis...


**Alors voilà hier j'ai fait mon sapin de Noël et ça m'a souainement inspiré ^^ Bon je l'ai pas relu (j'imagine que ça ne vous étonne plus -')**

**Bref je voulais aussi dédier cet OS à Pikachu parce qu'en fait... Euh... J'ai zappé son anniv' (oui je sais là vous vous dites : Ouanh la grosse honte !) Oui en effet la honte ! Donc voilà pour toi Pikachu =D**

**Sur ce cher lecteur Enjoy ~~**

* * *

YooChun rentrait tranquillement chez lui après sa journée de travail. Le tournage de l'émission où il apparaissait s'était éternisé et il était crevé. L'ascensuer le conduit jusqu'à son étage mais il dut ensuite se trainer jusqu'à sa porte. Avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils et s'empressa d'entrer dans l'appartement. Dans son empressement il ne vit pas le nombre incalculable de boites et de sachets qui encombraient le sol et se pris les pieds dedans. Il attérit sur le sol en maudissant le responsable de ce bazar.

-JunSu ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?, cria-t-il de l'entrée.

Le dit JunSu apparut au détour d'un carton, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Yoo' t'es rentré ! Ca tombe bien j'avais be soin de toi !

Le plus vieux tenta de se relever sans heurter les affaires qui l'entouraient.

-JunSu tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Bah nos décorations de Noël ! Aujourd'hui on décore l'appart' et on fait le sapin !, répondit-il avec des yeux de gamin.

-Ah non ! Pitié 'Su, pas ce soir j'suis crevé !, dit le brun en se massant les tempes.

Une petite moue boudeuse pris place sur le visage de JunSu. Il partit en direction de leur chambre pour récupérer d'autres paquet en marmonant un petit "T'as pas le choix"  
YooChun soupira et slaloma entre les cartons pour rejoindre le salon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'affaler sur le divan. Mais là, horreur... Un énorme pére-noël tronait sur le sofa à SA place. Il l'attrappa pour le fixer attentivement.

-On va pas être copain nous deux ! De un, tu me fais chier avec ta fête à la noix qui demande des tonnes de décos et de deux c'est ma place !

Après ça il balança le pantin à travers la pièce pour pouvoir se jeter avec toute la grâce que possède un éléphant qui trébuche sur son canapé.  
Deux minutes plus tard JunSu revint avec deux guirlandes électriques.

-Yoo' tu peux m'aider à les mettre ? S'il te plait !, demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Micky soupira fortement mais finit tout de même par se lever, après tout il ne pouvait pas résister à la bouille d'ange de JunSu. Il attrappa le bout de la guirlande et commença à l'enrouler autour des branches du sapin. Il fit de même avec la deuxième en traitant JunSu de "pas doué" ou "d'empoté". Le plus jeune ne perdit tout de même pas son sourire. Les guirlandes électriques étaient en posées.

-C'est bon, t'en content ? demanda YooChun.

-Oui ! Merci !, dit JunSu avant de lui embrasser la joue.

YooChun retourna sur son canapé tandis que JunSu courait un peu partout dans l'appartement pour récupérer les diverses décorations. Il se mit à chantonner des chants de noël sous le regard éxaspéré de son aîné. Le sapin était de plus en plus chargé, tout était dans les couleurs bleu et argenté. Il ne manquait plus que l'étoile sur le sommet de l'arbre.  
YooChun somnolait quand des grognements le réveillèrent.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle où cette étoile de merde !

Il vit JunSu apparaitre devant lui, se jetant presque sur les boites. Le regard du plus vieux descendit lentement vers le postérieur de son cadet. Il se reprit bien vite et détourna les yeux. Mais la position dans laquelle se trouvait son cadet était un appel au viol.  
Son esprit divaga et il s'imagina la peau blanche et douce de JunSu frémir sous ses doigts. Les lèvres pulpeuses du plus jeune contre les siennes. Il eut soudain très chaud et des papillons batifollaient dans son bas-ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre d'envie en admirant le dessin des fesses de Xiah sous son pantalon moulant. Oui il avait envie de JunSu... Et il en avait envie maintenant.

-YooChun tu veux pas m'aider à retrouver cette fichue étoile ? demanda-t-il.

Le brun se leva et s'approcha de JunSu. Il encercla sa taille et nicha son nez dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur.

-C'est pas le moment !, dit le plud jeune en déserant les bras de YooChun.

Frustré celui-ci attrappa une guirlande qui trainait et entoura de nouveau la taille du plus jeune pour le rapprocher de lui. Lorsque JunSu voulu se débarasser des bras qui le génait, YooChun en profita pour lui lier les mains avec la guirlande. Il serra un maximum pour éviter que sa victime s'échappe.

-Aie ! YooChun arrête tes connerie, détaches moi tout de suite !

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? murmura-t-il, son souffle électrisant JunSu.

-Parce que ! C'est pas le moment espèce de pervers ! répondit-il en essayant de se tourner face à YooChun.

Le dit YooChun le bloqua et planta ses dents dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Mais aie ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? cria-t-il.

-Fallais pas être méchant avec moi 'Su... J'aime pas qu'on me traite de pervers, susurra-t-il.

-Pourtant c'est ce que t'es ! Un pervers croisé avec un psycopathe ! rétorqua le plus jeune.

Cette fois-ci YooChun glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de JunSu et l'empoigna à travers le pantalon. Le plus jeune gémit de surprise.

-Yoo... YooChun..., sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Merde JunSu reprend toi, ne cède pas encore une fois !

Le plus vieux balladait ses lèvres dans le cou de son chéri puis il mêla sa langue retrassant le dessin des veines.

-Arrête.. S'il te plait..., tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

YooChun tourna JunSu face à lui. Il embrassa lentement sa machoire et avec son genoux il fit une série de pression sur sa virilité. Le plus jeune tenta de retenir ses gémissements mais c'était trop bon, alors tant pis, encore une fois il allait céder.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda YooChun en souriant contre la peau de son cadet.

-T'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter maintenant Park YooChun !

Après avoir dit ça JunSu attrappa le visage de YooChun, tant bien que mal avec ses mains liées, et colla leurs lèvres. Le plus vieux étira les lèvres dans un rictus sadique, il avait encore gagné. Il mêla avec passion sa langue à celle de son cadet. JunSu voulait toucher son aîné, passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, caresser sa joue...

-Yoo', détaches moi, dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Hors de question jeune homme !

JunSu était frustré, mais sa frustration ne fesait qu'augmentait son désir et il commençait à réellement se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean. YooChun déboutonna sa chemise, embrassant chaques parcelles de peau qu'il découvrait. Il s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons, le mordillant et le léchant à intervalle, fesant gémir toujours plus le plus jeune. Soudain il fit basculer JunSu et l'allongea sur le tapis, en profitant pour déboutonner son patalon et baisser son caleçon. Il le regarda un moment sans bouger. JunSu ne tenait plus, le regard brulant de son aîné sur lui et son impossibilité de bouger c'en était trop.

-YooChun... Pitié reste pas comme ça les bras ballant.

-Remballe tes ardeurs jeunot ! Tout d'abord tu vas te calmer et deuxièmement tu vas te taire.

Tout en disant ça il attrappa un ruban dans un carton et baillona JunSu l'empêchant de parler. De son côté Xiah désespérait, il savait bien que son petit-ami avait des idées farfelues mais à ce point là, c'était le bouquet. Mais quitte à être honnête il devait bien dire que ce petit jeu l'excitait au plus haut point. YooChun se releva et commança à se déshabiller, lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son caleçon JunSu ne put retenir un gémissement, étouffé par le ruban, de sortir. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était sentir YooChun contre lui, en lui. Il essaya de marmonner quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre son impatience.

-Patience mon ange, lui dit YooChun tout en se rallongeant sur lui.

Il repartit à la conquête de son cou avec ses lèvres et ses dents tandis que JunSu léchait attentivement ses doigts. YooChun récupéra sa main et la fit descendre jusqu'aux fesse de son cadet. Il fit entrer deux doigts en même temps. JunSu se combra et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Ses soupirs se perdaient dans le tissus devant sa bouche. Les mouvement de YooChun en lui le rendaient fou mais il voulait plus. Il grogna, encore une fois, tentant de délier la guirlande qui lui coupait le sang mais rien à faire, ses mains tremblaient et ses gestes étaient trop brusques.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, dit YooChun qui lui non plus n'en pouvait plus.

Voir son amant en total soumission et livré ainsi à lui était tellement jouissant qu'il avait du se retenir de ne pas le prendre brusquement. Il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça en douceur dans cette antre chaude. JunSu voulu crier mais il n'y eu qu'un léger gémissement qui sortit. YooChun commença ses va et vients à l'intérier du plus jeune. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : les cris de JunSu. C'est vrai JunSu était loin d'être discret pendant l'acte mais c'est ce que YooChun adorait par dessus tout. D'une main brusque il dénoua le ruban et tout de suite la magnifique voix de son amant se fit entendre.

-Cri encore 'Su..., haleta-t-il.

Junsu ne se fit pas prier, un énorme gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir honte pour ce genre de chose, mais c'était tellement bon de satisfaire YooChun et que celui-ci lui fasse tant de bien. Il se sentait monter petit à petit vers le septième ciel.

-Yoo' je...

YooChun avait compris et lui aussi se sentait venir alors il accéléra la cadence en approfondissant ses coup de reins. Il toucha la prostate de JunSu le fesant jouir dans un gémissement aigue. Sentant l'étau se reserrer sur lui YooChun se déversa dans son amant. Il s'écroula à côté de celui-ci dans un soupir de satisfaction.

-YooChun... Enlève la guirlande s'il te plait, j'ai mal, dit JunSu en reprenant son souffle.

-Ah oui, désolé.

YooChun délia les mains de son cadet, sur ses poignés une jolie marque rouge/bleu était apparente.

-Tu fais chier Yoo' ! Comment j'vais cacher ça moi maintenant ? Pis j'en ai marre que tu me fasses ce coup là à chaques fois...

-Alors pourquoi tu cèdes toujours ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Gnagnagna...

YooChun voulu se relever mais il trébucha sur la guirlande qu'il avait abandonné là, il se rattrappa à un craton mais celui-ci tomba répandant son contenu sur le sol.

-Oh ! L'étoile de Noël ! crai JunSu en voyant l'objet qu'il avait cherché entre tant de bazar.

-M'en fou de ta putain d'étoile ! Tu vois pas que je me suis fais mal !, s'énerva le plus vieux.

JunSu afficha un grand sourire et embrassa la joue de son amant.

-Merci de l'avoir retrouvé mon coeur ! Elle est vraiment jolie cette étoile !

YooChun soupira tout en souriant niaisement. Après tout comme il l'avait dit il ne pouvait pas résister à JunSu . Il se demanda soudain qui de JunSu ou lui cédait réellement à l'autre. Il préféra oublier ça et il retourna s'affaler sur son canapé alors que JunSu lui disait de se rhabiller.


End file.
